The invention relates to an arrangement for projecting an identifying image from a data carrier on to a film in a cassette having a window which may be sealed against light by a cover. An opening mechanism is provided for releasing the cover and for pushing the same open and closed. The arrangement further has a projection mechanism and switch means for triggering the opening mechanism and the exposure. The opening mechanism has an engaging device which is guided on a carriage and engages the window cover.
An arrangement of the type described above is known from the DE-AS No. 20 21 494. The engaging device is arranged on a support which is pivotally connected with the carriage. The pivot axis of the support is perpendicular to the direction of movement of the carriage. A coil spring exerts a rotational moment on the support. The support is provided with a guide roller which travels along the cassette during movement of the carriage and pivots the support into the engagement position for the engaging device.
In the known arrangement, it has now been found that an engaging device which has been moved into the engagement position remains in this position during a malfunction of the arrangement or during a drop in current. Thus, the cassette can no longer be removed from the arrangement. This is extremely impractical since the cassette, which is inserted in the arrangement with one corner, must normally be held by the operator at one end. The operator is therefore unable to eliminate the malfunction.